Deseo de Venganza
by Alikhar
Summary: Subaru encuentra una demonio, ella a cambio de regresarla a su mundo le cumple un deseo, que ocurrira?


Nota: este fanfic es la creación de una gran amiga, ella no posee los derechos de Tokio Babylon o X, ellos pertenecen a Clamp ( una lastima  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Autora: Danychu cualquier comentario es bienvenido*  
  
Un deseo de venganza  
  
- "Los sentimientos pueden ser la vida misma que corre por nuestras venas, cuando estos son estimulados correctamente. Por otro lado, cuando son traicionados, pueden convertirse en un veneno que circula por nuestro cuerpo, matándonos lenta y silenciosamente. Así es como me siento. Cada paso que doy mientras camino en la calle, es un segundo más de muerte. Muerte. Maldita muerte. Ni aún en mi agonía puedo separarme de ti; arquetipo de la muerte".- El joven caminó sin rumbo, a la deriva de sus pasos hasta que repentinamente algo llamó su atención; miró una vitrina cargada con fetiches esotéricos y un letrero en el que se anunciaba al "Demonio de los deseos de venganza". Él recordó cuando leía sobre los demonios y recordó a este tipo de demonios. En varias ocasiones él tuvo que deshacerse de un par de estos que atormentaban a quienes le habían pedido sus favores pero sin pagar lo acordado. - Maldita muerte. Desearía que conocieras la vida y el amor que me condenaste a cargar sin ser correspondido - no pudo evitarlo, inconscientemente salio ese pensamiento, ese deseo, y se asombro de lo que pedía. Cuando reaccionó vio, a través de la vitrina, que unos ojos amarillentos le sonreían desde dentro del local, y le invitaba a pasar. Subaru, dejándose llevar por sus pies, entró en la tienda y vio a este demonio humanizado como una mujer muy jovial, con aspecto despreocupado, pero en sus ojos el vivo brillo de la ironía y la astucia. -con que tienes un deseo, verdad?- dijo con una eterna sonrisa en su rostro - que te impide realizarlo? Tengo variados métodos para que se manifiesten. Los hay para aquellos que son atrevidos y no les importa las consecuencias. Los hay para los más disimulados o cínicos, mejor dicho, aquellos que no quieren que haya consecuencias, por lo tanto se conforman con ver sufrir a sus "victimas" durante un rato. También los hay que prefieren vengarse en sueños, e incluso hay quienes me piden que les cree una ilusión en la que se están vengando, lo cual considero ridículo y un desperdicio de deseo. Pero como ves, tú puedes crear la forma que más te convenga para realizar tu deseo de venganza.- la demonio guardó silencio un momento - y cual seria el precio por un deseo?- pregunto finalmente, Subaru. - ah, mi joven hechicero. Tú más que nadie puede pagarme mejor de lo que me han pagado. En cuanto te paraste en frente a mi vitrina supe que eras un médium. Y es por eso que me fue fácil ver reflejado en tu aura tu deseo. Bien, bien, lo que te pediría es que me devuelvas a mi mundo - Estas palabras, Subaru, no se las esperaba. Con la melancolía que se lo pedía esta demonio, el joven omniouyi estaba algo confundido, pero la demonio no necesitó que le preguntara nada, -me imagino que te preguntas por qué un demonio querría volver a su mundo, bueno es porque aquí estoy aburrida. Los humanos son demasiado tontos aun con sus deseos. No se atreven a reconocer que los tienen y menos a realizarlos, eso los hace sentir culpables. Se vuelven locos entre ellos pero prefieren eso a la culpa. Lo peor de todo es que incluso han venido a pedir que se les cumpla deseos que en el fondo es justicia para actos degradantes que han cometido contra ellos, e incluso eso los hace sentir culpables y crueles. Prefieren vivir con el miedo- reflexionando un poco, se largó a reír- jajaja, me quiero ir de este mundo porque es un infierno insoportable. Mi mundo es mucho más tolerable que este.- Subaru sonrió ante esa idea y estuvo de acuerdo en que este mundo es un infierno - Está bien, acepto la tarifa- dijo estirándole la mano para cerrar el trato. - Me alegra que te decidieras - la demonio le cumplió a su gesto. - Bueno, entonces, te diré cual es mi deseo... -No hace falta - le interrumpió- recuerda que ya lo sé, solo necesito que me digas que modo quieres para realizarlo? - Subaru meditó un momento con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego respondió.- Quiero que sea cien por ciento real. -Ahá -gritó la demonio pegando con una mano sobre una mesa- este tipo de cliente me gusta!!!. Bueno pues, esta persona caerá a tus pies...  
  
Subaru apareció en la calle. Caminaba. Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta en que calle estaba. Era la misma en donde estaba la Clínica Veterinaria de Seishirou. No pudo evitar sentir algo de aprensión, pero luego recordó que estaba viviendo su deseo, por lo tanto nada podría salir mal. Cuando pasó frente a la veterinaria, en ese momento, Seishirou salía de ella y vio pasar a Subaru junto a él, pero el joven no reparo en su presencia. La malicia de Seishirou le instaba molestarlo, como era su costumbre, pero junto a eso hubo algo que Seishirou no pudo explicarse. Le urgía seguir al joven Sumeragi. Justificó esa sensación como un desaire por haberlo ignorado a la salida de la clínica, pero esa respuesta no le satisfacía. Había algo más. Inquieto se dejo llevar por esa sensación y siguió al joven desde una distancia prudente. Subaru lo sabía. Seishirou uso sus poderes para atraer la atención de Subaru, pero estos no daban resultado. Después de estar casi 15 minutos tratando de hacer voltear a Subaru, Seishirou decidió usar su Shikigami para molestarlo. Entonces el hombre se encontró con una escena desconcertante. Subaru tomaba en sus manos su shikigami y lo acariciaba, y el espectro se dejaba acariciar con docilidad. Bruscamente, Seishirou hizo desaparecer el shikigami. Estaba incomodo y se sentía intranquilo. Las cosas no estaban resultando como de costumbre. Subaru siempre se mantenía tranquilo, pero en esta ocasión era inmutable. El hombre vio como el joven seguía su camino tan tranquilamente. No podía dejarlo así, debía hacerse notar. Las siguientes estrategias de Seishirou eran tan conocidas para Subaru que pudo disuadirlas. Era muy típico que el sakurazukamori usara sus técnicas de ilusión para confundir a sus victimas. Y así lo estaba haciendo con él. Mientras caminaba, el muchacho, pasó a través de los parajes más extremos, desde encontrarse en medio del desierto hasta perdido en lo profundo de una selva. Pero seguía caminando, inmutable. Seishirou cambió los escenarios con escenas aterradoras de sombras que se abalanzaban hacia él, pero estas pasaban a través de joven, como si fuese una sombra más.  
  
Habían avanzado tanto que ya estaban por llegar al edificio en que vive Subaru. Seishirou aceptó que las ilusiones no funcionarían, pero no dejaría tranquilo al muchacho. De hecho se le ocurrió algo que seguramente no dejaría a Subaru tan indiferente. Este seguía caminando por la calle, y repentinamente el día se transformó en noche y la calle en que iba, se convirtió en el parque Ueno. Frente a él estaba el cerezo y se desarrollaba la escena de cuando Seishirou mató a su hermana. Subaru se rió para si mismo y volvió a pronunciar las palabras de hace un momento: - "es mi deseo" - Entonces la escena cambió. Justo en el momento en que Hokuto está en los brazos de Seishirou, abre sus ojos y se levanta. Se ve que las heridas comienzan a sanar. Una vez lista, vuelve a enfrentar al Seishirou de la ilusión y con una mano sobre el corazón del Sakurazukamori ella lo desintegra en miles de pétalos blancos. Hokuto se vuelve hacia donde está el verdadero Seishirou se le acerca y le dice: -"Estas vacío. No tienes sangre para alimentar tu propia maldad. No juegues con la oscuridad que no posees y date cuenta que eres solo un ser humano solitario como todos, nada más. Eres el resultado de tu propia cobardía. Tú ya no provocas miedo." - Seishirou estaba, por primera vez, paralizado. No podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era la primera vez que él no tenia el control de la situación.  
  
La furia que le sobrevino, por su orgullo herido, hizo que Seishirou decidiera atacar a Subaru más allá de lo que nunca había hecho. Esta vez quería herirlo. No matarlo, solo herirlo, para marcarlo eternamente. El pentagrama invertido ya no era suficiente, quería marcas de sangre. Pensó que el mejor lugar en donde podría atacarlo seria el propio departamento de Subaru. Pero durante el camino se entretendría.  
  
Subaru continuaba su camino tranquilamente, con Seishirou pisándole los talones. Pacientemente vio como aparecían más shikigamis que trataban de entorpecer su camino. Vio como un par de veces un auto y un camión fuera de control casi lo atropellan, vio como casi, el letrero luminoso de un restaurante, le cae sobre su cabeza. Todo ese tipo de accidentes le acompañaron hasta que llego a su departamento.  
  
Seishirou, como sabe que Subaru está enamorado de él, da por hecho que el lugar no está protegido así es que le es fácil escabullirse dentro.  
  
Subaru, calmadamente, va a la cocina a tomar agua, luego vuelve al living y abre las ventanas y cierra las cortinas que vuelan delicadamente al viento. Subaru se quita su abrigo y lo tira sobre el sillón, va a su dormitorio en donde repite el mismo ritual con las ventanas. Frente a su cama se quita las sandalias, se sienta en le borde de ella y comienza a jugar frotando lentamente la alfombra con los pies: -" Este es mi deseo" -dijo en un murmullo, y como con un conjuro Seishirou quedó descubierto, parado frente a Subaru que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
Seishirou no podía moverse. De hecho, no podía pensar, ni hablar, solo veía fijamente a Subaru. Repentinamente, comenzó a distinguir una leve sensación desconocida para él. Un calor bochornoso lo devoraba de pie a cabeza. Subaru sonreía. El muchacho, lentamente, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, quedando revelada la palidez de su piel. La camisa callo junto a sus pies que seguían jugando en la alfombra. Los ojos del muchacho se calvaron dulcemente en los del Sakurazukamori. El calor que sentía lo agitaba y aumentó su ritmo cardíaco, y se aceleró más cuando Subaru lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear una sola vez. Misteriosamente, Seishirou comenzó a tener imágenes que le eran ajenas, pero que paulatinamente le parecieron cercanas. Ahora esas imágenes comenzaron a ser pensamientos y esos pensamientos involucraron al joven omnyouji. Estaba viendo los pensamientos de Subaru, estaba sintiendo como Subaru. Estaba experimentando cada deseo de Subaru, desde lo más tiernos a los más amargos, de los más mundanos a los más eróticos. Y sintió, sintió como el muchacho, pero con su propio cuerpo, con sus propios impulsos. Y pensó que el joven le estaba enseñando a su cuerpo a sentir, a su corazón, a su piel, a su mente, le estaba mostrando como hace reaccionar a los hombres, el amor. Y lo encontró agradable, pero poco a poco sentía que iba a explotar con esa sensación que lo bombardeaba. No sabia que hacer. Subaru le ayudó. Seishirou estaba ahora parado a solo medio metro de Subaru. Volvió a agitarse y su respiración se volvió mas frecuente y mas profunda. Pero eso era nada con lo que vendría después. Subaru alargó sus manos y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, que calló ruidosamente cuando Subaru lo tiró al suelo. Suavemente desabrochó el pantalón y delicadamente sacó la camisa que comenzó a desabotonar inmediatamente. Cuando terminó acarició todo el pecho de Seishirou, luego bajó hasta el tórax y volvió a subir llegando hasta los hombros y luego por toda la espalda. Subaru se detuvo un momento, puso una mano sobre el corazón de Seishirou y la otra sobre su propio corazón y una energía comenzó a brotar - "Este es el poder de mi deseo" - dijo con voz fuerte. Seishirou despertó, y se sintió libre de las ataduras mágicas que antes le retenían. Pero extrañamente se sentía bien y descubrió que no quería irse. Le gusto donde estaba, le gusto con quien estaba y le gusto lo que él le hacia. Sonrió dulcemente a Subaru, quien inmediatamente le colgó los brazos al cuello y ofreció su boca como declaración de amor, siendo dulcemente correspondido por Seishirou.  
  
Algo nuevo nacía dentro de ese beso. Algo se transmitía a través de el. Era un mensaje del corazón, de ambos. Era amor. Nuevo para uno y puro para el otro. Con su desnudez, con su pasión, con el amor que grita a viva voz a través de sus ojos, a través de todo su cuerpo, de sus movimientos, se crea una promesa - "Quiero que esto jamás termine, quiero que dure para siempre" - dijo Seishirou acariciando y besando constante mente a Subaru, que estaba tan extasiado que apenas pudo responder- "Así será, porque. - suspiró -.porque.este es mí deseo".- 


End file.
